


It's all fun and games until you're stuffed in a closet with the pretty one

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Angie is Angie, Background Irumatsu, Crushes, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Sexual Content, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Making Out, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Miu and Kokichi ARE BEST FRIENDS, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Some other background ships too, Truth or Dare, but there is no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Kirumi was dragged into a small get together. Good thing her crush was present.No, not goodWell....Bittersweet





	It's all fun and games until you're stuffed in a closet with the pretty one

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a blur I barely remember what I typed but I remember going "I need to write Kirumami/Amatojo because I love them and need to feed myself" and here we are
> 
> In a new setting too cause that's fun to do!
> 
> Kirumi x Rantaro is my favourite DanganRonpa ship, nya’ll. Also, it’s just such a big comfort ship, that and Amasai for DR. I’ve been having troubles so I wrote a cute fic.

“Truth or Dare! Let’s play!”

As the party reached its peak, Miu decided to gather everyone into the centre of the dorm for another game. All of the students stopped what they were doing and gathered to the inventor. Kirumi hesitated, unsure if she wanted to go over there. Kaede ended up pulling her arm and dragging her to the circle.

“Come on, Kiwi! This will be fun!”

“The last game was not fun. Also, please do not call me Kiwi”

“Oooooh right, that’s reserved for You-Know-Who~” she winked at her and sat down next to Miu. Of course, she would sit next to her crush, then leaving the only available seat on the ground is next to Kiibo and

_ Rantaro. _

This had to be planned. She sighed to herself softly and made herself comfortable on the ground. Kiibo waved at her cheerfully while Rantaro smiled at her.

Kirumi shifted her weight and looked down at the ground. The last thing she wanted was to sit down next to her crush, she wanted to be away from them until the feeling grows away.

“What’s the game again?” Kiibo asked. They were too busy listening to Kokichi’s story to hear what Miu planned.

“Truth or Dare! It’s reeeeaaaaal easy! We go around and answer one of those, then we have to answer the question or perform the dare!”

“There better be limits”

“Damn it, To-JoJo! Always making it so fucking PG! We are adults! But if you fucking want to. HEY! Don't go too far with questions for her”

Kirumi narrowed her eyes. _Thanks, I guess._

“Alright! I’ll go first!!”

_ Why did Kaede drag me here?  _ Kirumi was having a splendid time studying until her roommate insisted that she needed to loosen up more. Kaede wasn’t the whole life of the party, but very social. She would go out to a couple of parties when she’s free and Kirumi stayed put. Thankfully, this party was rather small and last minute. It was mainly a lot of food, drinks,  _ messes everywhere,  _ and talking.

Kokichi and Miu planned it, two unlikely best friends who always get into trouble. The ones who came were Kiibo, Shuichi, Rantaro, Kaito, Kaede, Angie, and Kirumi. The others couldn’t come, lucky for them. Maki gave Kokichi a deadly glare with a sharp “No” following behind it. Gonta and Korekiyo already made plans, Tsumugi was sick, and Ryouma was studying abroad for the semester. Tenko and Himiko? On a double date with Gonta and Korekiyo, only Kirumi knew that and never told anyone else.

“Shuichi! Truth or Dare?!”

“I’ll do Truth”

“Confess! Are you a virgin?!”

The poor boy choked on his drink.

“MIU?!”

“DO IT!”

“That’s no one’s business!!”

“She asked, you gotta answer buddy”

“KAITO!”

Kirumi wanted to plug something in her ears so she didn’t have to hear this argument.

“Hurry up!”

“Oh my  _ god!  _ I’m not, okay?!”

Angie gasped, it was one of those  _ pretends to be shocked  _ gasps. Kiibo did a double-take, and Kaede released a small  _ ooooo. _

Kokichi did one of those oblivious looks. He looked around the group and took the tiny sip of his Vodka Lemonade.

Caught.

“You and SHUICHI FUCKED?!” Miu screeched.

Kokichi shrugged, “It meant noooooothing”

Shuichi nudged Kaito, “That’s a total lie, by the way”

“So, how much—“

“NEXT! PERSON!”

Next person that was up was Kaede.

“Kokichi! Truth or dare?!”

“Dare! Duh!”

“I dare you to order us a pizza”

“HA???”

Miu couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. Kaito and Kiibo ended up joining in on the laughter and Rantaro let out a small snort.

“That...is a pretty good Dare, don’t you think so, Kiwi?”

Kirumi raised an eyebrow. “Uh...Sure, I guess”

_ Please don’t talk to me. _

“OH COME ON!”

“Do it! NO BALLS!”

“DAMN IT!” Kokichi took out his phone and began to order the food, Kiibo made sure that he was truly doing so.

“He’s doing it!”

“FUCK YEA! MORE PIZZA!! Best dare of the night, Kaede!”

The Music Major smiled so brightly at her.

Who was next? Well, it looks like next was Kaito. He chugged the rest of his drink and pointed straight at Rantaro.

“Truth or Dare!”

“Gimme a Dare!” They sounded so proud and confident with a competitive look on their face. It was kind of cute.

No, it was _really_ cute.

“I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven! _ ” _

Angie, once again, did the same gasp.

“Oooooh boy, I wonder who~” she added in.

“Wait, do they get to choose?” Miu asked. Kaito shook his head.

“I pick and everyone  _ besides  _ the two have to agree. If the majority wins, they go”

“Excuse me…?” Kiibo raised their hand nervously, “What is Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

“Nyaaaahahahaha!” The Art Major waved a singular finger, “Simple! It’s when two people spend seven minutes inside a closet! They can do whatever they want in those seven minutes!!”

“Ah...question” Rantaro waved one hand, “That’s a lot of pressure on the second person, don’t cha think?”

“Well….” he shrugged, “I’m not asking you to get in on! You can have some deep convo in there! Anyway….”

His finger was still at Rantaro, then slowly….

Slowly….

Very slowly….

Pointed at the second person.

_ Oh no… _

“KIRUMI TOJO!”

_ OH COME ON! _

“Now wait just a minute—“

“I agree” Kaede blurted out. Everyone else happily joined in as well, no one opposed, a perfect score. Kirumi gripped onto her skirt in frustration.

She can’t believe this.

“Well, looks like we gotta…” Rantaro rose up to their feet with Kirumi followed behind. She was dreading this so much.

_ Not even going to make eye contact... _

Kokichi and Shuichi both silently cheered for Kirumi, same with Kaede. Kiibo was a little scared, and Angie smiled mischievously. Kaito went ahead and opened the closet for them, Miu's surprisingly clean closet.

Well, maybe she cleaned it out just in case someone wanted it. Not even for this game, for anyone who wants to do  _ things  _ in there, Miu was ready for that.

Once the two made it inside, Kokichi shoved Rantaro closer to Kirumi and Kaito closed the door.

“Have fun! Time starts now!!”

The door is slammed shut, and locked.

“Ow ow ow ow oooow” Rantaro groaned and had a hold of Kirumi’s waist. She struggled free from their grip, but still way too close to them.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to hold you like that…”

“It’s fine…”

Rantaro was very embarrassed. They were close to Kirumi and no matter what, any sort of movement involved some touching with the two. Rantaro leaned back as far as possible on the wall and Kirumi did the same.

She wanted to look away, but at the same time, she’s able to take in their looks without anyone noticing. They’re very good-looking, from their smile to the stars on their skin to...piercings....to soft eyes, they were _pure_ eye candy. Not only that, they were one of the most caring people she’s met.

“Can I tell you something while we are here? And...keep it between us?” Their voice was hushed, making sure no one can hear them from the outside.

“Sure…” If was rather dark inside the closet, although the blush from the both of them was quite visible.

“You know...I always thought you were...very attractive” Rantaro confessed, “Not in...a nasty way? You’re...you’re very beautiful”

Kirumi’s fight or flight kicked in. 

“And then you’re going to talk about how big my breast are, right? I’ve seen you look”

“W-What?! I mean...they’re...nice, but!! Kiwi…why did you have to go that way?”

Were they...pouting? That and...why was the look they make have to be so adorable?!

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to...I have to say you’re very attractive as well, I always liked your piercings”

“You like them? I assume you thought it wasn’t your style…”

Oh, it’s her style.

“Well I don’t have a style...or type”

“...Me neither” their gaze were warm, “Hey, Kiwi. I’m sorry you were dragged into this. I had a feeling Kaito would do this…”

Kirumi leaned down a little, only to have one of her legs reach in between their legs.

"AH-"

“OH! SORRY!” She did not go up further at all, but it was still nerve-wracking.

“Hey! What’s going on in there?!”

“NOTHING! ANGIE!” The two shouted from the closet. They stared at one another once more, then chuckled lightly.

“Where were we…?” Kirumi whispered.

“Well...how do I put this....is it baaaad to say that I kind of sort of...have a crush on you?”

She knew they had a crush, Kaede talked about it all the time and wanted her to make a move for the longest time. She knew about their crush on her and made an effort to have  _ both feelings  _ go away. Kirumi bit down on her tongue.

“That’s a bad idea. Don’t have a crush on me”

“But how? You’re so...spectacular, and I like you a lot”

“You shouldn’t! Why not go off for someone, I don’t know, a little more outgoing?! Or someone who enjoys going out a little more than me?!”

“Kiwi, why do you have to be so defensive? Have I offended you?”

“Stop calling me Kiwi! Every time you do I...I just…”

She bawled her hands into fists, shaking her head in defeat. She hated this so much.

“Just…?”

“It makes me want to  _ kiss you more! _ ” She blurted out. It felt like all of the tension left her when she said that.

_ Hopefully, I wasn’t too loud… _

“What’s stopping you? It’s clear that we...like each other. I would love it if...you kissed me with that black lipstick of yours…”

Now they’re getting a little confident. Kirumi liked it.

“I have some in my pocket”

“Your adorable spider web skirt has pockets?! Tell me where you shop, I would love one”

“You wear skirts?”

“I adore them”

That was way too adorable.

Kirumi reached into her pocket to pull out her lipstick. She’s not always one to put on makeup, only for special occasions such as this. She applied it on her lips, now having a smoother look than the last coat, and chuckled a little.

“Both of us are going to regret this”

“Oh well. We have about four minutes, let’s do this”

Rantaro had their arms wrapped around her waist and playfully nuzzled noses with her. Kirumi left the first kiss right there, leaving a nice mark just as requested. Rantaro smiled at her childishly.

“Anooooother?” They asked. Kirumi left another kiss on their cheek, chin, forehead, another cheek…

Just marking them up as she pleased. She never realised how much she enjoyed this. Seeing them covered in her kisses made her all too delighted. It’s not like she wanted others to see it, only  _ she _ wanted to see it if Kirumi was honest with herself. Rantaro started laughing.

“T-That tickles!!”

“Stop moving so much” she was hugging them at this point, “How much time?”

“Two”

“I’ll mess with your piercing”

“.... _ Which one? _ ”

What in the world is that supposed to mean?!

“Uuuuhhh...Your tongue piercing?"

“Oh...OH” they shook their head and laughed, “THAT ONE! Okay! Sorry, I thought you meant—“

“Just shut up”

“Yes m’ am”

Kirumi has never kissed someone like this. Never thought about kissing someone on the lips and let alone  _ French kissing.  _ She leaned forward and pressed her lips against theirs.

How warm and satisfying. She added her tongue in the mix with no problem and Rantaro followed.

“Y-You’re...so good at this…” Rantaro muttered in between the kiss. Once she had a better tease on the piercing, they moaned softly. 

This was getting good.

“Times up!” Angie swung the door open. Now everyone was greeted with Rantaro and Kirumi having a makeout session.

Her whole body froze.

"Fuck" Rantaro wheezed

What a sight to behold!

“Oh…”

“Uh…”

“Called it, you owe me!”

“Get thAT—“

“DONT! MIU!”

Kirumi was extremely embarrassed. She squeezed herself out of the closet and brushed off her clothing. It was such a  _ nothing to see here, carry on  _ look and held her hands behind her back.

"I-I uhh..."

“Damn, To-JoJo….” Miu blinked a couple of times, “You’re dominate as FUCK!!”

“Look at RANTARO! SHE MARKED THEM UP!!”

“Woah!” Angie tugged Rantaro out of the closet, “Looks like you're owned by Kirumi Tojo!!! Shall we continue the game?”

“I kind of want to ask what else they did BUT!” Kaede shrugged, “What happens in the closet, stays in the closet! Least it went well~”

There were so many other comments around. Not surprising they were rather sexual, others were happy that the two of them did  _ something. _

She sat back down, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Rantaro was next to her and gently nudged her side.

“Hey, Truth or Dare?" They whispered

"...Dare"

"I dare you to resume all of that after the party"

Kirumi nodded with her face becoming red in a heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they make out more


End file.
